Fireflies
by peaphro
Summary: Kita diciptakan untuk satu. Sinarku akan selalu kuberikan untukmu, karena aku... Tercipta untukmu seorang. /Sequel of Parade/. RnR...


Fic ini saya persembakan untuk acara 'Come Back Planning', yang merupakan ide dari AnnZie-chan Einsteinette. Maksud dari acara ini adalah untuk menujukkan kepada Author baru, bagaimana cara untuk menulis fic yang baik dan benar.

Saya juga author baru, tapi Alhamdulillah, saya diberi kepercayaan untuk Ikut serta dalam acara ini. :)

Saya akhiri cuap-cuap saya ini. Yosh, onto the fic!

**Title: Fireflies**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**/Pre-Shippuuden/**

**/Disarankan Untuk membaca Parade terlebi dahulu. Kalau enggan, tidak apa, asalkan mengerti jalan ceritanya/**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fireflies © Peaphro**

"_Kau adalah cintaku di dalam kegelapan, temanku di alam bawah sadar…"

* * *

_

"Hih. Dingin."

Desir angin malam membuat seorang gadis berambut pastel mengigil kedinginan. Ia pun mengencangkan jaket yang dipinjamnya dari rumah sakit Konoha, tempat Ia bekerja untuk sementara Waktu.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan, lalu menepuk pipinya.

"Ayo, Sakura. Bergeraklah. Kau tidak ingin mati kedinginan disini, bukan?"

Sepintas Ia melihat ke arah langit, lalu menutup matanya.

"Sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian itu..."

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu merona. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu berlari menuju rumahnya.

-x-

Sakura merebahkan badannya ditempat tidurnya yang kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya. Desiran angin dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membuat kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, ingin memasuki dunia alam sadar.

Sakura mendesah. Dengan terpaksa, Ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya, lalu meraba-raba sesuatu diatas lemari kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Dapat.

Sakura melihat benda itu dengan senyuman kecil. Foto tim 7. Dengan halus Ia mengusap foto yang berada di pigura itu.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto akan datang dari perjalanannya bersama tuan Jiraiya. Tidak Sabar melihat hasil latihannya…"

Sakura mengusap figure Naruto yang terpampang di pigura itu, sambil terkekeh geli. Pandangannya pun menuju ke Arah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei selalu sibuk belakangan ini. Kira-kira apa ya yang sedang dikerjakannya?"

Mata Emerald miliknya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bocah berambut Raven yang tepat berada di ujung penglihatannya.

Akhirnya tibalah kedua matanya di depan foto bocah itu. Bocah yang pernah masuk ke alam mimpinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, bocah yang mengisi hidupnya, mematahkan hatinya, dan membuatnya berharap lagi.

"Apakah yang berada di mimpiku itu… Benar-benar kamu, Sasuke-kun?"

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura tertuju pada jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat cahaya kecil memasuki kamarnya yang gelap. Ia pun menaruh pigura itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kunang-kunang?"

Sakura mendesis. Ia memperhatikan kunang-kunang itu tengah bergerak, seperti menari di hadapannya. Kunang-kunang itu pun bergerak menuju tangan Sakura, lalu mengitarinya. Sakura tersenyum, "Seperti dejavu saja…"

Setelah bermain beberapa menit dengan kunang-kunang itu, Sakura menguap pelan, lalu mengusap matanya, "Makhluk kecil, biarlah aku Istirahat dulu… Besok masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan,"

Kunang-kunang itu seperti mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia pun berhenti bermain dengannya, lalu terbang keluar jendela, membiarkan Sakura beristirahat.

-x-

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?"

Setelah setengah jam berguling, Sakura tetap tidak bisa tidur. Sakura mengeluh. Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Ia belum juga tidur.

"Hu-uh, Aku tidak mungkin terkena Insomnia. Baru pertama kalinya aku seperti ini. Besok juga masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan. Kalau aku terlambat, bagaimana ini?"

Sakura mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Angin malam berhembus kencang, tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Sakura; Ia tetap saja tidak bisa tidur.

"Kami-sama, tolonglah aku…"

Tiba-tiba saja, secercah cahaya muncul di depan Sakura. Dengan indahnya Cahaya itu mengitari tubuh Sakura, lalu membiarkan cahaya-cahayanya jatuh di tubuh gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuat cahaya itu mengitarinya, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, menekan kedua buah mata Emeraldnya untuk tertutup. Dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan Ia tertidur, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Semoga pertemuan itu bisa terjadi lagi…"

-x-

Suara tetesan air yang jatuh membangunkan Sakura dari alam sadarnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, dan mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di sebuah ruangan yang kosong, hampa… Hitam.

"Eh?"

Sakura, yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. "Kenapa ini? Dimana aku?"

Dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu berjalan disekitar ruangan hampa itu. Rasa takut pun sedikit menyelimutinya. Mata Emeraldnya yang bercahaya menjadi penerang dikala Ia berjalan. Setelah Ia berjalan cukup lama, Sakura menyipitkan matanya, melihat sesuatu yang berada di ujung tempat itu.

"Ada cahaya disana…" Gumamnya pelan. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sakura berlari menuju secercah cahaya yang berada di depannya, tidak menghiraukan kalau dia akan tersandung atau jatuh, dia terus berlari, dan…

Sakura tertegun. Ia tiba di sebuah tempat yang di dalamnya terdapat beribu kunang-kunang di dalamnya; bukan, berjuta-juta. Sakura pun menyusuri tempat itu, berjalan sambil melihat kunang-kunang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Cantik sekali tempat ini…"

Sakura tersenyum pelan. Ya, kejadian—bukan, mimpi ini seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia melihati satu persatu dari kunang-kunang itu. Anehnya, kunang-kunang itu seperti beraneka ragam warnanya, jika dilihat dari dekat. Dengan tangan lentiknya Sakura memegang salah satu dari jutaan kunang-kunang itu, lalu mengitarinya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

Kunang-kunang yang lainnya, seperti diperintah seseorang, mengitari tubuh Sakura dengan anehnya, tetapi juga dengan ajaibnya, seperti mengajak Sakura untuk berdansa. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya layaknya seorang putri yang tengah berdansa. Sakura tertawa renyah.

Cahaya yang begitu menghidupkan pesona. Temanku di dalam kegelapan, teman berbagi di saat kesepian.

Dia tidak ada, dia tidak muncul.

Sakura menghentikan tariannya, lalu melihat ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Hanya dia dan berjuta kunang-kunanglah yang berada di tempat ini.

"Kau tidak ada, Sasuke-kun…"

Kunang-kunang, yang seperti mengerti akan kegundahan yang dirasakan Sakura, membentuk sebuah tanda agar Sakura mengikuti mereka. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia pun mengikuti kunang-kunang itu, yang sepertinya mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksudkan, Kunang-kunang itu terpecah belah. Mereka mengitari suatu tempat yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

Disana ada seseorang.

Duduk membelakanginya.

Berambut hitam.

Itu… Dia.

Sakura terperangah. Dengan perlahan-lahan Ia menghampiri seseorang yang tangah duduk disana, sendirian.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Kedua mata, Onyx dan Emerald, bertemu, bertatapan. Sakura terdiam.

"Kaukah itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Orang itu, Sasuke, mengangguk pelan, lalu membelakanginya lagi. Sakura tersenyum, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di kedua matanya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sasuke, yang sedari tadi wajahnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali. "Apa kabar?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu bicara sekenanya. "Baik. Hn."

Keduanya pun terdiam, hingga suara dari Sakura memecah keheningan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke. "Hei, coba lihat. Aku sudah memotong rambutku. Bagus tidak?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tanpa melihatnya. "Bagus."

Sakura merasa sedikit risih dengan kelakuan Sasuke, tetapi rasa itu hilang ketika para kunang-kunang itu mengitari mereka. Sakura menengadah, "Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun… Aku ingin mempercayai mimpi ini, mempercayai semuanya. Meski ini hanya mimpi, aku bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan kau. Tapi… Aku merasa lebih baik tetap terjaga daripada seperti ini. Semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Kau, dan para kunang-kunang itu pasti akan meninggalkanku jika aku terbangun…"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya Ia mendengarkan perkataannya. Sakura menunduk, pegangannya pada kursi yang menopang mereka pun semakin erat. "… Semua ini tidak seperti yang dilihat. Aku berarap… Semua ini dapat terjadi di dunia nyata. Aku, kau, dan para kunang-kunang ini… Ya, aku berharap demikian."

Suasana pun menjadi sunyi senyap lagi, Hanya dengungan para kunang-kunanglah yang terdengar.

"Kau berharap demikian?"

Sakura menoleh. Matanya yang sedikit sayu terlihat bercahaya. "Ya."

Sakura dapat melihat senyuman kecil tersungging di wajah Sasuke. Ia pun menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Sakura, yang sejak tadi berada di dalam kegelapan. Terlalu mempesonakan.

"Kau sudah tidak cengeng lagi ya."

Selalu To The Point. Sakura memerah. "Huuh,"

Sakura dapat mendengar lelaki Uchiha yang berada di sampingnya mendengus, lalu menengadah ke atas.

"Kau tahu Sakura… Hari ini… Hari ulang tahunku."

Hening, tidak ada suara.

"Apa?"

Pekikan Sakura menggelegar di tempat itu. Sasuke menutup satu telinganya dengan kelingkingnya, lalu membuka satu matanya yang Ia tutup karena suara keras dari Sakura tadi. "Hmp, kau juga… Bertambah Kasar…"

Sakura hanya bisa ternganga akan perbuatannya tadi. 'Sungguh tidak feminine! Kau menghancurkan dirimu, Sakura! Shannaroo!' Desis Inner Sakura, yang sedang berapi-api di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura hanya bias menahan malu. Matanya mencuri pandang ke Sasuke, yang sepertinya menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura menunduk malu. "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar lupa…"

"Hn."

Keduanya pun membisu untuk sementara, hingga suara Sakura terdengar di tempat itu.

"K-kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan berusaha untuk membawakanmu kado!"

"Hmp, apa bisa kado dibawa ke alam mimpi?"

'Iya juga ya…' Pikir Sakura di dalam hati. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang diberi Sasuke waktu ulang tahunnya dulu. Sasuke memberinya… Ciuman.

Tunggu, ciuman?

Iya, Sasuke-kun memberikan ciuman waktu itu!

Tapi 'kan…

"Hng, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura merona merah, lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Hng…"

Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, lalu mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak usah—"

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Sasuke.

Keduanya tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa menit, hingga Sakura menyudahi kecupannya, tersipu malu.

"O… Otanjobi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan…"

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke menyapu pipinya yang kemerahan, "Hmp, kau itu…"

Sakura tidak berani mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Ia takut jika Ia akan dicerca. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Kau itu… Seperti kunang-kunang bagiku Sakura. Terlalu terang."

"Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah terenyum kepadanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat lagi di kedua matanya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan aku… Menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang harus diterangi . Kita diciptakan untuk satu. Kalau kau menganggapku sebagai kunang-kunang, Sinarku akan selalu kuberikan untukmu, karena aku… Tercipta untukmu seorang."

Kedua insan itu pun berpelukan, ditengah-tengah kunang-kunang yang mengitari mereka.

"Maafkan Aku Sakura… Aku belum bisa kembali saat ini."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti, air matanya mengalir deras. Dieratkannya pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…"

Dan begitulah seterusnya, setiap ulang tahun mereka, mereka selalu bertemu, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan indahnya, walaupun hanya di dunia mimpi mereka bertemu.

Selepas itu, mereka harus kembali ke tempat mereka, kembali ke badan mereka.

Cinta di alam mimpi, dan berharap bisa bertemu di alam nyata.

Suatu saat nanti.

Bertemu dan Bergabung kembali.

Selamanya.

* * *

"_Don't be sad because I'll always be there no matter where you are, and I know you love me and be there like I'd be for you. We'll always be together no matter what happens. Just close your eyes and dream of tomorrow, because we'll always be together. And if one of us shall no longer be here, just close again think of those night we share, Close your eyes and let the Fireflies lead us back to once again be with each other."_

* Me, with some modification.

* * *

- Finally, Fin –

**A/N: Akhirnya… Selesai juga fic ini. Semoga dapat bermanfaat :)**

**Yap, dengan fic ini, Parade arc tamat! Huwohohoho! XDd *digampar***

**Dengan kata-kata yang berbahasa inggris yang diatas itu, sudah dipastikan bahwa fic Parade dan segala unek-uneknya tamat. Oya, gomen kalau gak nyambung. Saya sempet buntu juga lo ngetiknya tadi malam… Huu… DX**

**Oya, aku nyaranin buat baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Owl City yang Fireflies. Fic ini rada-rada nyambung gitu sama lagunya lo. Hehe :DD**

**Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada author/reader/senpai/teman-temanku yang sudah membaca fic terdahuluku, Parade, yang sialnya banyak typo. Hehe, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian semua. Muach *dihajar rame-rame* XDd**

**Oya, Sekedar info. Fic SasuSakuKaka akan publish jum'at depan. Tunggu yaa :3**

**Review please? *ngorek pasir di pojokan***


End file.
